


We Love Like Fools

by ohmyrowling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang as high school teachers. Or, Annabeth teaches history, Percy wears sweater vests, and everyone thinks they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in the works for awhile. I've got a bit written already but after I run out, I'm not sure how often updates will come. Hopefully more often than not obviously.
> 
> Also, a special thanks to Rida (gryhffindores on tumblr) for beta-ing this for me!

"I'm pretty sure this has been the longest week of my life."

Annabeth didn't have to look up to know that Percy had just plopped himself down beside her. The history department office where Annabeth had taken to eating her lunches was empty but for the two of them as Reyna had first lunch and Frank had second. (Octavian had long since learned to stay clear after he set the microwave on fire and Annabeth, Reyna, and Frank had all chewed him out.)

"It's the fourth week of school. We've only been here for a month," Annabeth said, her forkful of salad poised in front of her mouth.

"Eurgh, don't remind me." He dropped his head onto the table rather dramatically and Annabeth laughed.

"Just eat your lunch."

Percy grumbled but he opened his paper bag and took out his sandwich. Annabeth continued to eat her salad, trying not to think about how his elbow was brushing her arm.

It had been like this for two weeks now. It was Percy's first year in the English department at Webster High and he had taken an immediate liking to Annabeth. They'd met in the lunch line on the second day of school and neither of them had set foot in the cafeteria since.

"You honestly don't think this is the week from hell?" He asked through a mouthful of turkey and cheese.

Annabeth shrugged. "My kids have been pretty good."

"Ok, is anyone else having the week from hell?" Piper asked as she rushed in with her Lion King lunchbox in hand.

Percy gave Annabeth a pointed look and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, my kids are acting like little demons."

Annabeth just shrugged and took a drink of her water. "I don't know what kids you guys have because mine have been angels all week."

Piped pointed at Annabeth with the PB&J she'd just pulled out. "You better be careful."

Percy laughed. "You totally just jinxed yourself."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You two are such drama queens."

"Good thing I'm the head of the drama department then, huh?"

Annabeth's weekend was quiet. She declined when Piper and Jason asked her out for drinks in favor of curling up with some popcorn and a movie. 

On Monday Annabeth decided her students were the spawn of Satan. Jake and Nyssa spent the whole of first period throwing paper airplanes back and forth across the room. In third period, Dakota actually fell out of his chair after he leaned back too far. And after lunch it was pretty much a free for all. Even her student helper, Malcolm, was unusually rowdy.

When she complained to Piper at the end of the day, her best friend just smirked and said, "I told you so."

"I'm serious they were absolute jackals. Travis and Connor Stoll were actually throwing tiny pieces of a peanut butter sandwich at Lacy and Mitchell. Oh, and did you know Drew Tanaka has a thing for Jason? She spent all of fifth period talking about how hot he is. Loudly."

Piper scowled and Annabeth laughed.

"She's in my homeroom. I'm gonna have to look at her face every day now and pretend to like her."

"Knock knock."

Annabeth and Piper looked up to find Percy standing in the doorway.

"You know, you could actually physically knock on the door. I'm pretty sure saying 'knock knock' as you walk in completely misses the point of knocking in the first place."

Percy scowled at her. "School is over, stop trying to teach me things."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to checking her email.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was going to see if you guys wanted to get coffee but you seem to be in a mood."

"She had a long day just like we said she would last week."

Annabeth closed her laptop and gave him a sunshine smile. "Yes I am in a mood. A 'Never again will I doubt Percy and Piper' mood. Now can we go get coffee or what?"

"Dad’s in town and he’s coming for dinner so I'm out."

"Ooh good luck," Annabeth said packing up her things. "And as for you," she said turning to Percy, "I'll drive if you pay."

Percy grinned. "See you out front in five."

The coffee shop was crowded when she and Percy walked in. People lounged on chintz armchairs and velvet couches and drank out of giant, mismatched mugs. It was a cozy place with some indie rock that Piper would’ve liked playing quietly and eclectic artwork hanging all over the walls.

They ordered- a caramel macchiato for Annabeth and a raspberry white chocolate mocha for Percy- and found seats on a plush blue couch by the window.

"Have you been here before?"

Percy nodded. "Just once. My sister likes to hang out here. They did an open mic night this weekend and she read so I came to listen to her."

"Oh that's so cool. How old is she?"

"She's fifteen."

"Does she go to Webster?" The news that he even had a sister was a surprise, but she didn't think she knew any students with his last name.

"Nah, she's at Roarton Academy. What about you- any siblings?"

Annabeth went through three macchiatos while they sat there talking and neither of them realized how much time had gone by until someone interrupted them.

“Miss Chase, Mr. Jackson!”

It was a pair of freshman named Mitchell and Lacy from Annabeth’s homeroom.

“Hey guys,” Percy said finishing off his drink.

“Are you guys like, on a date?”

Percy spit his coffee out and Annabeth choked on her own spit trying to stammer out a response.

“No- no, no, no- we’re just- no!”

“Just getting coffee,” Percy said clearing his throat.

“Right. Actually,” she said standing up quickly, “We’ve got to get going. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the help with those lesson plans, Mr. Jackson.”

Percy blinked, but he caught on quick enough. “No problem. Glad they make sense now.”

As they left, Annabeth heard Lacy mutter, “They don’t even teach the same subject.”

Annabeth’s townhouse was on the other side of town and when she finally got home (after dropping Percy back off at his car still sitting in the school parking lot) she kicked off her shoes and sank into the couch. She closed her eyes with a groan- the whole school would think she and Percy had been on a date by 8 am tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Rida (gryhffindores on tumblr) for beta-ing for me. The chapter title is from the Ingrid Michaelson song Are We There Yet. I hope you enjoy!

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

Percy glanced up from his grade-book and frowned. Hazel, a fellow first year teacher, was standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest and looking much scarier than she actually was. He turned the music playing on his laptop down and sat back in his chair.

“Uh, you look nice today?”

She punched him in the shoulder and he winced- apparently she was scarier than he thought.

“Did you go out with Annabeth?”

It was a good thing Percy wasn’t drinking any coffee this time because he would have spit it out again. As it was, he did a good deal of spluttering before he could form any real words.

“I did not! How did you hear about that?”

Hazel smirked triumphantly. “Percy, if you didn’t go out with her, why would there be something to hear?”

“No! I mean, we did go for coffee yesterday, but it wasn’t like that.”

“Well the whole school is talking about it. Drew Tanaka asked me if it was true that you were dating and when I asked why she would think that she told me two students saw you drinking coffee and sitting very close together.”

Percy felt the blood rush out of his face. He should have known Lacy and Mitchell wouldn’t keep this to themselves. 

“Why do high schoolers have to complicate everything? Don’t they know two people of the opposite sex can have coffee without it meaning they’re together?”

Hazel snorted and perched on the edge of his desk. “No they don’t. Because they think it’s impossible for two people of the opposite sex to be in the same room together without it meaning something. They’re children.”

Percy massaged his temples and sighed. “I’m gonna have to talk to Annabeth.”

“I’d be careful about that. Who knows what students might think about two teachers talking in a room  alone ,” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Percy snorted and poked Hazel in the ribs. “Shut up. I’m gonna tell the principal on you.”

Hazel rolled her eyes. “Please, like Mr. D listens to anything you say.”

Percy conceded the point with a shrug. “Well, thanks for the warning.”

The bell rang and Percy sighed as kids rushed into the halls and his free period ended.

“I’ll see you later. And if you hear any more about this rumor, make sure you squash it like a bug.”

Hazel grinned and hurried off to get to her classroom.

As students came in, Percy noticed them whispering and sneaking glances over at him. When the second bell rang and Percy closed the door he turned around to find Miranda Gardiner with her hand raised.

“Are you and Miss Chase dating?”

Percy pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

When he knocked on her door after school, Annabeth flinched so hard she dropped her pen. She scowled at him as he perched on a desk in front of her.

“Hey, you told me to knock.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes but Percy could tell from her pursed lips that she was trying not to smile. She went back to whatever she was writing and Percy pulled his feet up.

“So…”

Annabeth held up a finger without looking up from her papers. Percy puffed out his cheeks and sighed. He looked around the room, smiling at the posters on the wall. Annabeth’s classroom was one of the more personal ones in the school with movie posters and famous quotes on the walls. His favorite part, though, was her Wall of Fame with pictures of all her favorite authors and historians and artists. Percy was still working on getting his own classroom situated the way he wanted it, but he was definitely thinking of stealing her idea.

He hadn’t even realized he’d started whistling until he glanced over at Annabeth and found her staring at him. He stopped and grinned.

“Sorry.”

Annabeth snorted and dropped her pen on the desk.

“So what’s up?”

Percy grimaced. “You haven’t heard?”

Annabeth pursed her lips and scoffed. “Oh, I’ve heard. Laurel Smith asked me if it was true we were dating third period and then during sixth, Kayla Johnson asked if you were a good kisser.”

Percy could feel his face heat up. “Wha- what did you say?”

“I told her you were alright, but I’ve had better.”

Percy only had a moment to let that sink in before Annabeth laughed.

“Oh gosh, your face. Obviously I told her it was none of her business and that I had no idea anyway because  we aren’t dating .”

Percy cleared his throat. “Right, obviously.”

“All the girls seem terribly disappointed,” she said vaguely.

“I mean, can you blame them? You’re supposedly dating the hottest teacher in the school.”

He had to duck to avoid the book Annabeth threw at him.

“That could have knocked me out!”

Annabeth smirked. “That was the point, dummy. Anyway, I think Will’s probably the hottest teacher in the school. Or Jason.”

Percy feigned indignation and gasped. “Certainly I'm in the top five.”

Annabeth looked off pensively. “Well, I’d probably put Frank third. He's all big and buff. And then probably Coach Hedge. Then maybe you’d be fifth.”

Percy picked the book up off the floor and chucked it back at her.

“That’s just rude.”

Annabeth laughed as she gathered her things up.

"Aah, so you're sensitive. I'll keep that in mind for our next date."

Percy chuckled weakly and followed her out of the classroom.

"The rumor mill around here moves on pretty fast," she said locking up her door. "Don't worry, by next week they'll forget about it and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Percy didn't know why, but her words made his stomach lurch. The death of the rumors was a good thing- so why did Annabeth's relief come as a disappointment?

Probably because you've got a big, fat crush on her.

Percy actually shook his head. Where the hell had that come from? By the time he'd recovered from his mutinous brain's mutterings, Annabeth was staring at him expectantly.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're leaving. I'll walk out with you."

"Don't you have decathlon practice tonight?"

She nodded. "I've got to run home first. I promised the kids I'd make some kind of snack so I have to bake a few dozen cookies."

"Aah. Well I've got to pack my stuff up."

She pocketed her keys and smiled. "I can wait."

"Oh no, that's alright. I don't want to keep you from your cookies. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Her smile hitched for a moment but she nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Ok. Have a good night."

When he got to his classroom, Percy groaned and let his head fall against his desk. He'd panicked and now Annabeth probably thought he was rude and awkward.

Toldja you like her.

"Shut up."

You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.

Percy closed his eyes before he hit his forehead against his desk a few more times for good measure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've been finishing up my undergrad degree (eep!) and there's been some family stuff going on but here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy the Parks & Rec references because they fit too well to not include them.

“Do you know how hard it is to plan a wedding with your stepmother-in-law calling all the time?”

Annabeth didn’t even try to interject while Piper chewed her celery. She’d learned long ago to just let her friend rant when it came to Jason’s step-mother. She just nodded to let Piper know she was listening and took another bite of her sandwich.

“And her ‘suggestions’ are so passive-aggressive. Like, I’ve never met such a passive-aggressive person in my life. She calls me last night and goes, ‘This dusty rose you chose is a lovely color. It will look lovely on your bridesmaids. I would probably look better in teal, but the dusty rose you chose is just lovely, dear.’ I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone use the word ‘lovely’ so many times. Or with such derision.”

Percy and Will Solace, the Health teacher, walked in laughing but both of them bit their tongues upon seeing Piper’s expression. Annabeth hid a grin with a drink of water.

“You like the color, right?”

Annabeth frowned. “Piper, you like the color and that’s all that matters.”

Piper pursed her lips over her her pb&j.

“Yes, I like the color.”

Piper nodded, as if that settled the matter, and went back to her sandwich.

“So, did you hear Hazel's brother is moving to town?" Percy asked as he unwrapped his usual ham and cheese.

"I didn't even know she had a brother," Annabeth said.

"Neither did she," Piper said through pursed lips. "Apparently their father never told them about each other. She had a sister too, but she was killed in an accident when they were kids."

Will whistled. "And I thought my family was messed up."

Annabeth made a sound of agreement in her throat but didn't look up from her sandwich. She had her fair share of family drama. Her mother hadn't wanted her so she pawned Annabeth off on her father, who was too busy with his thesis to have time for a baby. That is, until he met Leanne and had a set of twins with her.

For as long as she could remember, Annabeth felt out of place in her father's house. Her stepmother never outright said it, but Annabeth knew the woman resented her. Her father, her stepmother, and her little brothers made a family. Annabeth may as well have been a visitor in their house.

“I think everyone’s family has issues. They’re not necessarily better or worse, but they’re there.”

Annabeth didn’t know what to say. She glanced over at Percy, who was picking at the crust on his sandwich. He was always talking about his wonderful mother and he’d mentioned that his step-dad Paul was great. And he positively glowed whenever he talked about his sister Sarah. The thought had never even crossed her mind that there might be more to his family life than he let on.

“You’re probably right,” Piper said thoughtfully.

“That’s probably the first time you’ve ever agreed with me,” Percy said proudly.

Piper snickered. “Don’t get used to it because it’s probably the last time as well.”

The atmosphere was lighter as they finished their lunches, but Annabeth couldn't help thinking that she didn't know nearly as much about Percy as she'd thought she had.

 

* * *

"I got it!"

Annabeth and her student assistant Malcolm looked up at the same time.

"Oh, crap. Sorry"

Annabeth glanced at Malcolm and found him smothering a smile.

Malcolm straightened from the pile of papers he was leaning over and grabbed his book off Annabeth's desk. "Actually, I was just about to go. Thanks, Miss Chase."

"Oh, right. You're welcome, Malcolm. Have a good day."

She didn't miss the smirk on his face as he left.

"So," Annabeth said leaning back in her chair, "what'd you get?"

Percy grinned. "The swim coach position."

"That's great!"

Annabeth could practically feel the excitement radiating off of him. He'd mentioned once or twice that he'd applied, but he'd appeared mostly casual and indifferent about it. Obviously he was a good actor.

"I'm pretty pumped," he said perching on the edge of her desk. His face looked like it was permanently stretched into a Cheshire grin and his excitement made something in Annabeth's stomach flutter. If she didn't know any better, she'd think there were butterflies flying around in there.

"Well, that's just one more reason to go out tonight," she said with a smile.

Annabeth was actually looking forward to the end of the day even more so than usual. Hazel had invited everyone out to celebrate the offer the school had given her for a permanent position next year and Annabeth was more than happy to go out with her coworkers and spend time with people her own age. She'd been a bit surprised to get the invite seeing as how she didn't know Hazel all that well, but it had been a nice surprise. And besides, if had been a long week and Annabeth could use a drink and a night out.

"Oh no, I didn't-"

"Oh please, I'm sure Hazel won't mind. Besides I'm sure everyone else is happy for you, too."

His cheeks turned red and he scratched his head. "Yeah, uh, you're actually the first person I've told."

Annabeth felt that fluttering in her stomach again and smiled despite herself.

"Oh."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. So anyway, I'll see you tonight. I gotta drop by my mom's first so I should get going."

"Sure, see you tonight."

He gave her a small wave as he closed the door behind him and Annabeth realized she was still smiling. What was that about?

_Definitely not the fact that you like him._

Annabeth hated when the voice in her head got sassy.

 

* * *

"To paying the bills!"

Percy threw back his shot and winced as the Fireball slid down his throat.

"I feel like a dragon," Leo said loudly before pretending to blow flames out of his mouth.

Percy wasn't sure why it was so funny but he doubled over laughing.

"You are a lightweight, Valdez," Frank said with a chuckle.

"Me? What about Percy? He can't stop laughing!"

It was true. When Percy was drunk, he found everything funny. He once got kicked out of a restaurant because he'd had one too many drinks and his friend Grover had gotten spinach stuck in his teeth. It was mortifying and Grover loved to bring it up at parties.

"Ok, I'll amend my statement," Frank said setting down his Coke, "you're all lightweights. You've done three shots and you're smashed."

Percy looked around the table. Annabeth was nursing a vodka tonic beside him and Reyna was struggling to reapply her lipstick on Annabeth's other side. Jason and Piper were making faces at each other on either side of Leo and Hazel was looking very flushed on Frank's other side.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to be our DD," Annabeth pointed out.

Percy giggled. "DD."

Annabeth snorted and bumped his elbow with hers.

"I think I need another drink," Hazel said climbing down off her bar stool.

"Here, let me," Frank said standing up a little too fast. His stool toppled over and he blushed bright red. Normally Percy wouldn't have laughed because, for some reason, Frank was really self-conscious around Hazel. But he was drunk and he couldn't stop himself.

Hazel was much more understanding. "Thanks, Frank," she said laying a hand on his arm.

"They gon' fuck," Leo said causally after they walked away. Percy spit his drink out all over the table and Reyna pushed Leo off his stool.

"Dude, you guys don't think so?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She looked pretty serious and Percy wondered how she could do that so well after so many drinks.

"Of course we do, but you don't have to say it like that."

Percy caught Piper's eye across the table and found her trying to smother a laugh. It didn't take long for the both of them to burst into hysterics.

"You guys are ridiculous," Jason said shaking his head fondly.

"Ok, ok, ok. Percy has something he wants to tell everyone," Annabeth said with a smirk as Hazel and Frank returned.

Percy blinked a few times as his friends' eyes all landed on him. He scowled at Annabeth and knocked his knee against hers.

"I didn't want to take the focus away from Hazel or anything," he said licking his lips. "But I signed a contract today to be the coach of the swim team."

Before he could even swallow, Hazel was throwing her arms around him.

"Percy that's fantastic!"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, man. That's awesome."

"Ooh, do you have to wear a Speedo?" Piper asked through a fit of giggles.

Annabeth snorted into her drink and Percy felt his cheeks get warm.

"Hey, I'll have you know I look fantastic in a Speedo," he said, trying to play off his embarrassment.

"I'm sure you do," Reyna said consolingly, reaching across the table to pay his hand. He noticed the smirk playing at her lips and scowled at her, too.

"I do!"

"You'll just have to model one for us someday and let us be the judge of that," Annabeth said seriously.

By this time, Frank and Leo were laughing so hard that they had to hold onto each other to keep from falling over.

"To Speedos!" Jason shouted.

Percy blushed as everyone held up their shot glasses and looked at him.

"To Speedos," he said sullenly.

Everyone echoed and downed another shot. Percy had no clue what this one was (or why they were mixing alcohol- seriously where they asking for a hangover?) but it went down really smoothly. He downed his drink for good measure as everyone continued to talk about Speedos.

"Is this everyone?"

Percy craned his head as much as he could from his spot between Hazel and Reyna in the backseat of Frank's Jeep.

"Jason's in the trunk and Leo's on the roof."

Percy twisted around and fist bumped Jason from the trunk.

"Alright where to first?"

"Your mom's butt," Piper said from her spot in the front seat with Annabeth. Everyone started laughing and Frank just shook his head.

"If one of you throws up in my car, I will kill you."

 

* * *

"I am never drinking again."

Percy didn't even pick his head up from the table.

"Really? I feel fine. I ran five miles this morning."

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I puked in the shower."

"I'm pretty sure I'm actually dead," Piper said, dragging herself in.

"What are you guys doing in here? You're making too much noise and you aren't even in our department," Reyna said clamping her hands over her ears.

"Did we really let Leo ride on the roof last night?" Annabeth asked.

"No way," Percy said confidently.

"Aah, but we did," Reyna said sagely.

Frank chose that moment to walk in, whistling, with a paper bag under his arm.

"I stopped at McDonald's and got everyone breakfast. Eat up!" He dumped the contents of the bag out right in front of Percy and he almost puked.

"Oh excellent, something greasy," Piper said snatching up two of the hashbrowns.

"I need a whole bottle of Advil," Annabeth said, refilling her coffee cup.

"Who's idea was it to get smashed on a weekday?" Reyna said sniffing experimentally at a hash brown. Her stomach must not have protested too violently because she ate it almost in one bite.

"Where's Hazel?" Frank asked a little too casually.

"I’m pretty sure she’s napping in the supply closet in the art room. It was too bright for her out here. And Jason had an early practice this morning."

Percy couldn't help but feel sorry for Jason. The soccer team had made it to semi-state for the first time in years and that meant two-a-days. If he were Jason, he'd probably just stay in the locker room to die.

"So noble," Annabeth said downing the rest of her coffee.

"I think I'll just go drop one of these off for Hazel. And Jason," Frank added quickly, picking up a few biscuit sandwiches.

When he was gone, Piper shook her head. "Leo was right, they need to fuck and get it over with already."

Percy snorted and immediately clutched his forehead. It was going to be a long day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As the days got shorter and the leaves fell off the trees, students and teachers alike began feeling restless and nostalgic for the days of early June when they were just beginning their summer vacation. 

Annabeth put away her flip flops with mixed emotions. She loved fall, all the changing colors and the leaves crunching underfoot, not to mention the weather was perfect for her fabulous leather jacket. But it also meant more schoolwork for the students, which in turn meant more grading for Annabeth.

As she checked her email one morning a few weeks into October, her mind buzzed with all the tasks she needed to complete before the day ended.

Chaperones for Halloween dance wanted!

Annabeth snorted- yeah right. She had enough to deal with without having to babysit 400 plus kids on a Friday night. Especially since the Halloween dance took place in the gym, which smelled like her little brothers' dirty laundry. 

She deleted the email without reading it and continued down the list. She read through an email from Reyna about a department meeting Friday morning and hastily scanned one from her father about dinner Saturday evening. She replied to Reyna's promptly but left her father's to sit in her inbox for awhile.

This was the third email in a month that Annabeth had received from her dad, asking her over for dinner. She hadn't accepted one yet, always using work as an excuse, but she was starting to feel guilty. Here her dad was, making an effort to reach out to her, and she was brushing him off. Still, it was hard to forget the lonely nights in her bedroom and the disapproving looks from her stepmother when she woke in fits of hysteria after one of her nightmares about spiders.

She was saved from dwelling any further when Frank came in looking for a book on ancient Roman mythology Annabeth had checked out of the library weeks ago. He followed her back to the office and they talked breezily about the Trojan War over a cup of coffee until the bell signaling the release of the students rang.

It was a fairly simple day. Most of her classes were watching the movie Troy to go with the Greece unit they were working on and she'd given her AP kids a work day for their projects on the Greek and Roman gods. 

This allowed Annabeth to spend her day catching up on her grading and working on lesson plans for next week. She most definitely didn't spend the day thinking about the email from her dad sitting in her inbox.

By the time sixth period rolled around, Annabeth was ready to delete her entire email account and forgo technology completely. 

"Miss Chase?"

Annabeth looked up from her grade book to find Malcolm wringing his hands.

"What’s up, Malcolm? Did you finish the quizzes?"

“Oh no, I’m almost done though.”

“O-ok, what do you need then?” 

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

“I-was-wondering-if-you-could-write-me-a-letter-of-recommendation-for-college.”

He said it all at once and Annabeth almost didn’t understand him. She chuckled and said, “Of course, Malcolm. I don’t know why you were so nervous asking- you’re the best TA I’ve ever had.”

He let out the air he’d been holding in his lungs and a smile lit up his face. 

“When would you like it by?”

“Not soon or anything, I just wanted to give you plenty of notice. Maybe by next month sometime.”

“You’re applying early admission then I’m assuming?” Annabeth asked seriously. Malcolm had talked about college in passing a few times before but they’d never discussed it in depth. 

Malcolm nodded. “My applications are due in November."

"Excellent. I'll have it to you within the week."

"Thanks, Miss Chase. I really appreciate it."

"Not at all, Malcolm. I'm happy to do it. You're one of my best students."

Malcolm blushed but Annabeth just smiled. He went back to his seat, flushed with embarrassment (and a little pride if Annabeth were to take a guess) and Annabeth opened up her email. The subject line basically screamed at her from the screen as the bell rang:  Free for dinner on Saturday?

With a deep breath Annabeth clicked reply.

Dinner sounds great. How's 6?

 

* * *

"She wants to come to the dress store!"

Annabeth blinked, slightly taken aback at the outburst. They'd been talking about the standardized tests coming up when Piper's eyes had gone wide and she'd shouted at the computer screen.

"Who?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

Piper shot her a look of annoyance. "Hera, obviously. God, can you imagine her and my mother in the same room? No less in a wedding dress store?"

Annabeth grimaced. She could imagine it alright; it was terrifying. Piper's mother and her future step-mother-in-law did not get along at all. The last time they'd been in the same room (the engagement party Piper's mom had thrown) there'd been a huge fight over, well, Annabeth still wasn't sure what the fight had been about. Something silly and petty, no doubt. And that party had taken place in Aphrodite's huge estate home.

"Where did that come from?" Annabeth asked, not yet sure how to comfort her friend.

"She just emailed me. And I never even gave her my school address! How did she get my school address?"

Piper was looking positively manic now.

"Oh my gosh, she's trying to take charge of everything. She's going to hate everything I try on. And she'll probably tell me I look fat."

Annabeth sat up straight. "First of all, Piper, you couldn't look fat in anything. Second," she said grabbing Piper's hands across the desk, "she's not going to take charge of anything because we aren't going to let her. And as for her and your mother, leave that up to me. You don't need to worry about them or their pettiness.

"Now take a deep breath," Annabeth took one with her, "and remember what all this grief is leading to."

Annabeth could see Piper visibly calming down as she let out another deep breath and said, "Jason."

Annabeth smiled. She had no clue how she was going to handle Hera and Aphrodite, but she would do it. She wasn't the maid of honor for nothing.

She left Piper in Jason's hands at the front of the school and went home to sort things out. The appointment she'd made at Lovestruck had only been for five, so she called and worked something out with the owner. She called the restaurant Leo worked at and changed their reservations from five to six there as well. Then she drafted an itinerary for the day and sent it to Piper for her approval. 

The appointment was Saturday afternoon and as Annabeth read her father's reply ( Six is great! I can't wait to see you on Saturday. ) she couldn't help but feel like maybe she should have postponed dinner again.

 

* * *

Percy glanced through to the kitchen where Leo was whistling at the stove. The smell of tacos wafted through the apartment and Percy heard his stomach growl. 

“Dude, hurry up in there! My stomach’s trying to eat itself.”

Jason laughed and Leo stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Hold your horses, man. I’m creating art in here.”

“You’re making tacos in my kitchen and I want to eat them.”

“You can’t rush perfection.”

Leo winked and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Percy took a sip of his beer as the buzzer for the front door went off.

“Yeah?”

“Hey man, it’s Frank.”

Percy pressed the button that unlocked the front door and opened the door to his apartment. Frank bounded up the stairs with his keys jangling from his belt.

“Hey,” Frank said slapping Percy on the shoulder as he came inside.

"Tacos aren't done yet?" Frank asked loud enough for Leo to hear.

"Dang, Zhang. Hold your horses. You-"

"-can't rush perfection," Jason and Percy chorused.

Leo stuck his head out to glare at them but they just laughed.

"I will accept payment in the form of bills no smaller than twenties," Leo said emerging from the kitchen with Percy's  Kiss the Cook  apron (a gift from his mom, of course) tied around his neck.

"Remind me again why you work at a French restaurant," Jason said through a mouthful of taco.

"Because French food is expensive which means I get paid the big bucks."

Percy was pretty sure the four of them were going to set some kind of record for most tacos eaten. He enjoyed spending time with these guys. It was nice having friends in a new place. Out of nowhere, Annabeth's face popped into his head. He was definitely grateful to have her as a friend. He'd actually been fairly disappointed she hadn't been in her room at the end of the day.

Percy pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to her.

<< missed you after school today

>> Sorry, wedding drama :|

<< if anyone can deal with drama, it's you

>> :)

Percy smiled, stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and went back to stuffing his face with tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through all these sporadic updates. Hopefully updates will be a little more normal now.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday arrived quicker than Annabeth had anticipated and of course, she slept through her alarm. She rushed around her townhouse with her hair wrapped in a towel and a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. Her phone rang inside her purse and she almost tripped over a pair of her boots and broke her neck in her haste to answer it. She took a deep breath and pulled it out of her purse.

“Hey Piper, what’s up?”

Piper began ranting on the other end about her mother-in-law and Annabeth finished her toast. She poured a second cup of coffee into a to-go cup and slipped her shoes on.

“Don't worry, everything will be fine. We're going to have a fun day and you're going to find your wedding dress and then we're going to have too many martinis with lunch. And Hera can't do anything to ruin that."

With Piper soothed, Annabeth threw her phone back in her purse, dried her hair, and put some product in it. She made it to the bridal salon with five minutes to spare and took a deep breath before she got out of the car. She'd told Piper things would be fine but honestly, she wasn't so sure. Hera and Aphrodite on their own probably would have been manageable. But both of them? Annabeth had a feeling they would all be needing too many martinis at lunch.

Piper was looking uncomfortable standing outside the door with her mother and Reyna. Hera apparently hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh thank god. I mean, look, Annabeth's here!"

Reyna smothered a laugh as Annabeth approached and Aphrodite sighed.

"I don't know why you find spending time with me so unbearable, Piper," Aphrodite said shaking her head.

Piper rolled her eyes and Annabeth squeezed her hand.

"I don't, Mom. It's just that Annabeth is in charge of the reservation and I want to get started."

"Well we can't very well get started without Hera," Aphrodite said with obvious distaste.

Piper had told Annabeth the day before at school how much her mother hated the idea of her future mother-in-law coming to the appointment. It was obvious that she felt threatened, but from what Jason had told her, Hera hadn't been any better at mothering him than Aphrodite had been at mothering Piper.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. In the meantime, let's go inside and get checked in."

The women followed Annabeth inside and waited for her to check in with the woman at the desk. She caught Aphrodite nodding approvingly and smiled to herself. That's one mom pleased, anyway.

The owner, Silena, came out looking pretty as ever and Annabeth had to remind herself that they weren't kids anymore and there was no reason to be jealous.

"Annabeth!"

She smiled and clasped the woman's outstretched hands. "Hello, Silena."

Annabeth introduced her friends and checked her watch- Hera was now officially late. Annabeth refrained from saying anything but Reyna gave her a pointed look that she knew was about Piper's mother-in-law.

"I thought you said there were five of you," Silena said furrowing her brow.

Aphrodite snorted and Piper bit her lip.

"Piper's mother-in-law is supposed to be here. She just seems to be, uh, running a little late."

Silena didn't show it if she was annoyed and Annabeth was grateful for Piper's sake.

"Well, how about we get you settled and talk about what you're looking for while we wait. No sense in you all standing by the door."

Annabeth ushered Piper and Aphrodite forward, knowing no matter how much Piper complained about her mother, she was happy to have her there. And sure enough, Piper looped her arm through her mother's as they made their way to the viewing area.

They were just sitting down when there was a commotion up at the front of the store. Only moments later, Hera swanned in with a peacock colored scarf trailing behind her. Annabeth was pretty sure she'd never seen another woman like her.

Aphrodite was beautiful, yes, but her clothes were understated and simple and she reminded Annabeth a little of the actresses from the 50’s. She was a little intimidating but not unapproachable and Annabeth knew she was really excited to watch her daughter try on wedding dresses.

Hera was beautiful too, but everything about her was intimidating. She had a regal looking face and a cold expression. She reminded Annabeth of those women from the housewives shows. Although, she probably wasn't too far off considering how Jason grew up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I thought I had the wrong place when I didn't see you all out front.”

“Well we didn’t want to keep Silena here waiting, especially after how fabulous she was about changing our reservation,” Aphrodite said sweetly.

The two women had a silent standoff, sickly sweet (and totally fake) smiles never leaving their faces. Annabeth could’ve cut the tension with a spoon.

“Well, everyone’s here now!” Annabeth said standing quickly. “Let’s get started.”

Silena shook off her surprise and clapped her hands together. “Yes, let’s. Piper, what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Piper said, finally smiling, “I don’t want anything flashy or extravagant. Just something simple.”

Aphrodite nodded decisively and smiled. Hera, on the other hand, clucked her tongue and shook her head. “You don’t want a simple dress, dear. It’s your wedding day- don’t you want to look like a princess?”

Piper shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Piper has never been the princess type. Besides, true beauty is about feeling good in your own skin, not sequins and big skirts,” Aphrodite said with conviction. Piper smiled at her mother gratefully and Annabeth was surprised to see her take her mother’s hand in her’s.

“Nonsense, every girl wants to feel like a beautiful princess on her wedding day.”

Annabeth had to grit her teeth to stop herself from speaking up.

“I think Piper will look beautiful no matter what she wears,” Reyna said casually. Annabeth admired the other girl’s ability to keep her cool.

Hera pursed her lips but didn’t say anything else.

“How about,” Silena said pulling Piper to her feet, “we try on a few different styles? That way, you can get a feel for how they look and how you feel.”

“That sounds perfect,” Annabeth said, shooting Silena a grateful look.

Silena began to lead Piper away, but Piper stopped and turned back. “Er, mom? Would you come with me?”

Annabeth watched Aphrodite’s face light up as she got to her feet to follow her daughter.

The wait was almost agonizing with Hera making her patronizing comments on all the merchandise they could see and slipping in the odd dig at Piper and her mother. Annabeth pulled her phone out at one point and sent a text to Percy.

_< < Help, her passive aggressive majesty won’t shut up about how inappropriate short wedding dresses are_

_> > her passive aggressive majesty? do i know this woman? i didn’t know short wedding dresses were a thing_

Annabeth snorted.

_< < Jason’s step-mom, Hera, queen of all things annoying._

_< < And of course short wedding dresses are a thing. Do you live under a rock?_

_> > aah yes, he’s mentioned her a few times._

_> > no i don’t live under a rock, i just haven’t been to a wedding since i was twelve. and it was my mom’s wedding and she wore a blue dress._

Aphrodite reemerged, looking almost blissful, and took her seat again.

“Silena is going to help Piper get into the first dress. She really is a lovely girl, Annabeth. How do you know her again?”

“We went to high school together. She was two years ahead of me, but we were on the soccer team together.”

_< < A blue wedding dress? Is everything in your life blue??_

_> > pretty much. especially the food. you should taste my blue chocolate chip pancakes._

Before Annabeth could respond (partly because the idea of Percy making her breakfast was doing strange things to her stomach) Silena  emerged with Piper trailing behind her.  Annabeth almost started crying right there. The dress wasn’t Piper at all, all beads and tulle and crinoline, but she was wearing a wedding dress. It was the first time it really hit Annabeth that her best friend was getting married.

“So, I liked this one much better on the hanger,” Piper said with a laugh as she examined her reflection.

"Yeah, it's not really you is it?" Reyna said through pursed lips.

"I think it's more cake topper meets cotton ball," Annabeth said with a snort.

The rest of the appointment went like this, lots of derisive snorts from Annabeth and pursed lips from Hera. And lots of Piper looking absolutely gorgeous in dresses that were absolutely horrendous.

The seventh dress, though, was different. It was simple, just like Piper wanted, and they were all teary eyed when Silena pulled a flower hair clip from the accessories department and stuck it in Piper's hair. Even Hera took a break from pursing her lips and smiled.

"You look perfect, sweetheart," Aphrodite said dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

Piper's smile was watery and she couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror. An hour later when they were sitting down to lunch, she was still talking about how amazing the dress was.

"Aye mami," Leo said with a whistle when the girls showed him the picture Annabeth had taken on her phone.

Piper punched him in the arm. "Just get our food out here, Valdez. I'm starving."

Leo winked and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I assume you know that boy?" Hera asked. Annabeth could hear the disdain in her voice.

"Leo is my oldest friend. We grew up together," Piper said defensively.

"He's quite good friends with Jason and our whole group, actually," Annabeth put in.

Hera said nothing but took a sip of her champagne. She changed her tune when she took a bite of her duck.

"Piper, you must tell your friend that he is an excellent chef," she said finishing off her champagne.

"You haven't lived until you've eaten Leo's tofu tacos," Piper said.

"She's right, they're incredible," Reyna added.

"For the bride," Leo said appearing at Piper's shoulder once they had all finished. He placed a chocolate looking thing in front of her and Annabeth watched as Piper's eyes practically turned to hearts.

"Gateau au Chocolat for my favorite girl," Leo said with a big smile. Piper twisted around in her seat and hugged him.

"So do the rest of us lesser girls get dessert?" Reyna asked?

Leo winked at her and produced four more plates from his cart.

"Well you're definitely my favorite guy today, Leo," Annabeth said tucking in.

"Thank you, Leo," Aphrodite said with a sweet smile. Annabeth snorted into her gateau as Leo's eyes turned into hearts.

"This is excellent, young man," Hera added after a small bite.

Leo looked stunned for a moment before he grinned. "I'm also available for small parties and events."

Hera merely raised her eyebrows and Annabeth shook her head. Her dessert was too good to tell Leo to stuff it.

They spent far too long in Le Bordeaux and Annabeth almost wept in relief when Aphrodite offered to pay the bill. (Actually, she and Hera ended up splitting it after one of the most passive aggressive arguments Annabeth had ever seen but either way, it saved Annabeth from having to live without running water for a month.)

"Annabeth, everything was absolutely wonderful," Aphrodite said graciously.

"Yeah it was. Thanks, Annabeth," Piper said hugging her tightly.

"If I ever get married, you’re definitely going to be my maid of honor," Reyna said as they hugged.

"If you need help with anything shower-wise, just let me know," Aphrodite said.

"Yes, the same goes for me," Hera said, finally looking up from her cell. Aphrodite didn't look too pleased about this, but Annabeth just smiled.

"Thank you both. I'll keep that in mind."

Annabeth offered to drop Piper off at her place since it was on her way and the two of them blared some Taylor Swift on the ride.

"Have fun with your dad," Piper said as they sat in front of her apartment building.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Piper frowned. "Give him a chance. I mean, look at me and my mom."

"I guess you're right," Annabeth conceded grudgingly. "I really am happy you had such a good day."

Piper smiled. "The best. You're the best maid of honor ever."

Annabeth hugged her again and watched her practically skip up the walk. When the door was firmly shut, Annabeth took a deep breath and put the car in gear. She thought about calling her dad and faking sick, but she squashed that train of thought quickly. She had to face him sometime. No use prolonging the inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy cracked open his Coke and flopped down on the couch. It was Saturday night and he was sitting at home, grading papers with Netflix and pizza. The papers shouldn’t have been too bad, just some Freshman Comp essays on To Kill a Mockingbird. Percy still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about teaching the book; it was one of his favorites and he always felt like he wasn’t doing it the justice he deserved.

According to Kayla from first period, though, the book was riveting and important to today’s social and political climate. So maybe he was doing ok.

He was halfway through his first period’s papers when the doorbell rang. His stomach growled as he grabbed his wallet off the table and hurried to the door.

Frank was standing on the other side with a bag from the Chinese place down the street cradled in his arms.

“You’re not pizza,” Percy said by way of a greeting.

Frank scrunched his nose as he walked inside.

“Pizza? I brought Chinese.”

“I can see that. I ordered pizza.”

“Well we can have a smorgasbord then.”

Percy closed the door and scratched the back of his neck. “What’re you doing here?”

Frank was busy taking the food (enough to feed them both for a week probably) out of the bag. “I bought one of everything.”

“Seriously?”

Percy didn’t know how Frank afforded one of everything with his teacher’s salary, but it definitely smelled good. He also didn’t mention that Frank had totally avoided his question.

“Apparently Annabeth is having dinner with her father and step-mom tonight and Reyna is going out with her sister. Usually I’d go to one of them. But since that isn’t an option, I came here. I need advice.”

“Annabeth’s having dinner with her dad?” Percy still hadn’t made it past this statement. From what he could gather, Annabeth got along with her dad even worse than Piper got along with her mom.

“Yeah. Didn’t she tell you?”

“Nah,” he said casually, “must’ve slipped her mind.” He decided to pretend it didn’t bother him at least until Frank left.

“Ok, so you need advice?”

Frank nodded. “About girls.”

Percy tried not to smirk. “You mean about Hazel?”

Frank smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

“So, a smorgasbord then, huh?” Percy said rubbing his hands together.

Frank grinned and grabbed a Coke for himself out of the fridge.

By the end credits of the sixth episode of How I Met Your Mother, the pizza was gone but for a few crusts and they’d made a good dent in the Chinese food. Percy felt like he might puke, but it had been good.

“So what were you doing when I got here anyway?" Frank asked pulling two more Cokes from the fridge.

Percy shrugged. "Just grading. Glamorous life of a teacher and all."

Frank held his can up in a toast. "I hear that."

“So,” Percy said as tactfully as he could, “Hazel?”

“Yeah, Hazel.”

Percy grinned and punched Frank in the shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do,” Frank said rubbing his temple. “It’s like I lose the ability to be a normal human being when I’m around her. My brain just goes fuzzy.”

Percy chuckled and shook his head. “That’s because you’ve got it bad.”

Frank groaned. "She's just so nice and smart and pretty. She's way too good for me."

Percy punched him again, this time a little harder. "Stop that. You're awesome, man. Anyone would be lucky to have you or whatever. Besides, she totally likes you too."

Frank spluttered, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "No way. She- no, no. Definitely not."

Percy shook his head and smiled bemusedly. "Dude, you really like her."

Frank blushed and Percy patted his knee as he got up to get another drink.

"Dude, you're really not helping."

Percy took a moment to think before he cleared his throat. "Ok, I'm channeling Annabeth."

Frank looked at him skeptically, but Percy just squared his shoulders and thought, What would Annabeth do?

"Just tell her how you feel," he said in the best approximation of Annabeth's voice he could do.

"Ok, that's just weird. You sound nothing like Annabeth."

Percy sighed exasperatedly. "Ok fine. But that's what you should do. That's what Annabeth would tell you to do."

Frank still looked hesitant, but Percy could see him giving in.

"Fine. I will. But it's your fault if she, like, hates me after."

"Dude, she's not gonna hate you. I don't think Hazel is capable of hating anyone."

"Yeah, you're right. It's gonna be totally fine," Frank said to himself. Percy patted him on the shoulder and switched on the next episode.

"So when are you gonna tell Annabeth how you feel about her?" Frank asked as the opening credits flashed on the screen.

Percy spluttered into his drink and Frank smirked. Percy elbowed Frank in the side and scowled. "Shut up."

 

* * *

Annabeth kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the couch beside the black cat she’d found hanging around outside the school the other day (she was pretty sure it was a boy and he was still nameless). The house was dark but she didn’t bother turning on any lights. She was exhausted after such a long day, but she was also feeling something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Dinner with her father hadn’t gone nearly as badly as she’d thought it would. Everyone had been mostly friendly, even Leanne, and she was pleasantly surprised by the men her brothers were growing up to be. Dinner had been a little awkward, but taking pride in teaching was something both she and her father had in common and they shared entertaining anecdotes about work for most of the meal. Leanne was nice too, though Annabeth wasn’t quite sure if it was an act or not. Usually she was good at reading people- especially her stepmother- but for some reason she was having trouble figuring it out. It definitely could have been her nerves, but it was still bothering Annabeth when she got home.

She’d left the house with a hug from her dad, her brothers’ cell numbers, and a promise of updates about their lives at college. Leanne had laid a hand on her shoulder and told her not to be a stranger and Annabeth had barely been able to smile and nod.  Her father had slid his arm around Leanne’s waist and the boys had run back inside with shouts about eating the rest of the cake from dessert and Annabeth had only looked back twice while she drove away. (Her dad and Leanne were both there the first time. The second, her father stood alone on the front porch, waving and smiling.)

She poured herself a glass of wine and ran a hot bath with some good-smelling salts with the hopes of relaxing. She was still kind of on edge and tense from trying to analyze dinner, plus her feet were killing her after wearing new shoes all day long. She sank into the water and felt her muscles unknotting almost immediately.

_> > How was dinner?_

Annabeth frowned as she tried to figure out how to describe it to Piper.

_< < I honestly have no clue_

_> > That good, huh?_

_< < I'll call you tomorrow when I figure it out_

_> > :)_

Annabeth leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The water was getting cold, but she didn't want to get out of the tub. She sighed and pulled the plug, letting the water drain out. She put on a pair of flannel pants and an old Webster tshirt and scampered back downstairs for some more wine.

Annabeth flopped onto the couch and switched on the TV. Her DVR was backed up and she needed to spend a few hours doing something mindless so she chose an episode of her favorite medical drama and settled in.

_> > i think i’m having a food baby_

Annabeth snorted when Percy’s text came through.

_< < Does this mean you’ll be taking maternity leave?_

_> > man, i wish_

She went along with the playful banter because it had kind of become their thing, her show still playing, forgotten, in the background. She’d almost finished her wine by the time he asked about her night.

_< < I had dinner with my dad and his family. It was… I don’t know what it was. I’m still trying to figure it out._

She was expecting him to prod her with questions that she honestly couldn’t answer but his response pleasantly surprised her.

_> > well I had dinner with Frank and we feasted_

Annabeth smiled and shook her head fondly. Percy really was a good friend and she was surprised sometimes by how well he knew her after only a few months.

_< < Aah, hence the food baby_

_> > yes, hence the food baby_

_< < You’re a nerd. See you Monday._

She finished off her wine and a few more episodes and by the time she went to bed she wasn’t freaking out over dinner nearly as much as she had been.

 

* * *

"Your responses were generally astute and well-written. Overall, I'm very happy with what I read and I hope you all respond this well to the rest of the material we'll be covering this year."

As he passed back papers, Percy couldn't help but feel that excitement that could only come from being a teacher. The delighted looks on the faces of students who got good grades made him proud.

"Good job, buddy," he said placing Tyson's paper on his desk. Tyson let out a delighted whoop at the sight of the red B- on his paper and beamed at Percy. That was it. Those were the moments that made being a teacher worth all the crap.

"Thanks, Mr. Jackson."

"Life is awesome," he said as he sat down to lunch that afternoon.

Annabeth and Piper looked at him dubiously. Obviously he'd interrupted something but he was in too good a mood to take their dithering looks to heart.

"You're such a nerd," Piper said shaking her head.

"Shut up," Percy mumbled, unwrapping his sandwich.

"So what exactly is so awesome about life?" Annabeth asked opening a Tupperware container filled with some kind of macaroni salad.

"It just is. My kids wrote some great papers on TKM, conditioning for swimming starts next week, and I gave Frank some excellent relationship advice this weekend. By the end of the day, he and Hazel will probably be an item."

"Did you really just use the word 'item?'"

"Wait, what kind of advice did you give him? You didn't tell him to do anything stupid, right?" Annabeth asked with wide eyes and a worried expression.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot." He chose to ignore Piper's snickering. "I told him to be honest and tell Hazel how he feels."

He couldn't help but feel a little smug when they both looked at him with surprise.

"Well, that's surprisingly good advice," Annabeth conceded.

"Hazel and Frank are two of my favorite people. I want them to be happy," Percy said with a shrug.

"So does that mean we'll get to double date with Frank and Hazel?" Piper asked excitedly.

Annabeth snorted. "Probably."

"Hey, if you'd find a guy then we could double with you," she said with a pointed look at Annabeth.

Percy didn't like the way his stomach protested at this thought so he changed the subject.

"So, either of you chaperoning for Winter Formal?"

Piper and Annabeth both started laughing, confusing Percy as per usual.

"Is that a funny question?"

Annabeth smiled and patted his cheek. "You're so new it's cute. We don't chaperone dances."

He felt his face flush (wow, her hands were super soft) and stuffed his sandwich into his mouth.

"I chaperoned Winter Formal my first year and had to break up a fight between two girls throwing hot sauce at each other," Piper said.

"Where did they get hot sauce?" Percy asked in alarm.

"They brought it specifically for that purpose."

Percy blinked. "Teenage girls are weird."

Annabeth scoffed. "Please, when I chaperoned Homecoming, there was a group of boys taking pictures up girls' dresses. Girls might be a little weird but teenage boys are just gross."

"So, you're chaperoning Winter Formal?" Piper asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Percy muttered sullenly.

"In the future, maybe come to us first before you make these kinds of commitments."

"I expect pictures," Annabeth said pointing at him with a carrot stick.

"Yes! I'm gonna get you a corsage," Piper cooed.

Percy groaned. "I hate you both."


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth checked her watch for the tenth time and pulled the door open. The school was fairly empty and the click of Annabeth’s heels echoed through the halls as she hurried to the library. It was 5:11 which made her exactly eleven minutes late.

The kids were waiting patiently, milling around the entrance to the library, and Annabeth apologized profusely as she unlocked the door and let them in.

“Sorry, sorry. I grabbed the wrong binder this morning and I had to run home and get the right one. I figured you all don’t want to hear about Russia ever again after last year,” she said as everyone found seats. The older students laughed and Annabeth smiled. Russia had been the previous year’s topic and it had been interesting, but a year was long enough to grow tired of any topic. Plus, the kids hadn’t been too fond of Tolstoy or Pasternak.

“Ok, we’re going to start with a demidec quiz, so everyone get yourselves signed in. Then I believe Gwen has a presentation for us,” she looked at the girl in question for confirmation and continued when Gwen nodded, “and Mr. Grace will be here around 7 to go over the economics stuff he gave you last week. I’m working on getting someone in here to talk about the Eliot piece because, frankly, it’s rough. I’m sure some of you have read it before; I know Mr. Castellan taught it in his AP Comp class before he left. I’ve read it a few times, but I’m sure there’s someone in this school who knows Eliot much better than I do.”

“You should ask Mr. Jackson,” Lacy said, bouncing in her seat.

Annabeth pursed her lips. Percy was exactly who she was going to ask, actually, but she’d put it off because all the students still seemed to think they were dating. And they most definitely were not. Annabeth didn't even like him like that. They were just friends. (She was so deep in denial at this point that she was almost able to fool herself into thinking she only wanted to be his friend.)

“Anyway, let’s get started.”

As she and Jason made their way out to the parking lot after practice he said, "Gwen did well on her presentation."

Annabeth nodded. "I feel like they're all really prepared this year."

"It could definitely be our year."

Annabeth groaned. "Don't jinx us. Webster has never been to Nationals."

Jason scoffed. "With this team, there's no way we aren't going to L.A."

Annabeth punched his shoulder. "Stop it! If we don't make it I'm totally kicking your ass."

"We're gonna make it."

Annabeth just shook her head and allowed herself to think about the possibility. Jason was right; the team was excellent and they'd never had a better chance of going to Nationals. To see all their hard work validated- Annabeth couldn't even imagine how amazing it would be.

"Oh hey, we really should ask Percy to be our Lit guy. I know he has swimming and everything but I bet he'd be willing to stop by after he's done with practice a few times."

Annabeth sighed, conceding to herself that she'd just have to get over the whole dating thing.

"I’ll ask him at lunch tomorrow. I hope he likes Eliot."

 

* * *

"I love Eliot!"

Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh. He just looked so damn cute when he got excited.

"Really?" Piper asked, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What, you don't?" he asked, scandalized.

Piper's expression returned to normal again, she shrugged and said, "I have no idea who Eliot is," and went back to her sandwich. Annabeth did laugh this time because Percy's face was just too comical.

"Well anyway, I've read The Wasteland a few times, but it's so long and dense and I want the kids to have a firm grasp on it. We’ve covered a lot of the shorter material, but I don’t want to screw anything up. They've been working so hard."

"I'm totally in! When do you need me?"

"Oh, whenever you're free. The kids will be really pleased though, that's for sure."

"I can come on Thursday if that works for you," he offered through a mouthful of ham and cheese.

"Thursday is great. Although I should warn you- they still think we're dating. I can't seem to convince them otherwise."

Percy opened his mouth to respond but Piper snorted and drew both of their attention.

"What?"

Piper shook her head and just stuffed a baby carrot in her mouth. "Absolutely nothing."

Annabeth leveled a glare at her best friend before she went back to her lunch.

When the bell rang Percy left them with a smile to get ready for class (something involving music and a flashlight) and Piper smirked at Annabeth.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? I didn't do anything."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes but Piper just looked at her innocently.

“Have a good day, Annabeth,” she said cheerily. She winked as she turned and Annabeth glared at her best friend’s back as she walked away.

Thankfully, her kids weren’t too terrible after lunch, although Annabeth was strongly considering separating Dakota and Connor; the two of them never got anything done sitting together.

They were drawing to the end of the Greek and Roman mythology unit and Annabeth was a firm believer in giving students time to work on projects in class. She just didn’t find it fair to set a group project and expect kids with totally different schedules to be able to constantly meet outside of school.

“Now don’t forget,” she said at the end of the day to her AP kids, “we’ll be starting presentations on Monday which means everyone’s scripts are due at the beginning of class that day. You’ll have half of class tomorrow to work, but you should be to the point where you’re mostly just tying up loose ends. If not, I suggest you make good use of your long weekend.”

The bell rang right on cue and the students scrambled to get out of the room. When the last students left, Annabeth flopped down into her chair and sighed. She needed to tidy up her desk- it was covered in papers and it was making her a little crazy- and she needed to answer some emails (one from Reyna about a department meeting next Tuesday, one from the decathlon coach at Riverview High about the upcoming invitational, and one from her mother about her extended business trip in Athens), so she opened up her iTunes and got to work so she could spend her fall break doing absolutely nothing work-related.

"How would you feel about hosting the Halloween party?"

Annabeth looked up, startled, from her email to the Riverview coach and found Jason and Piper both looking at her expectantly.

"Um, fine I guess."

Relief flooded Piper's face and Jason said, "See, toldja you were worried about nothing."

"So why am I hosting it? The Halloween party is your thing," Annabeth said leaning back in her chair.

Jason snorted and Piper bit her lip. "Hera was insulted we didn't invite her so I may have said it’s because you were having it this year."

Jason shook his head fondly and patted Piper's head. "She's not exactly the queen of quick thinking."

"I panicked! Do you want your stepmother at the Halloween party?"

Jason shuddered.

"That's what I thought. Also, are we still on for the Kardashians on Sunday?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"Duh."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you two like that show."

"Um, because it's fantastic."

"Anyway, we've got most of the stuff for the party. All we have to do is bring it over to your place."

"Cool. You can just bring it Saturday if you want."

"So do you have your costume yet?" Jason asked, practically bouncing up and down. It was adorable how much he loved Halloween.

Annabeth chuckled. "No, but I can tell you do."

Piper grinned and Jason said, "I'm Captain America and she's the Winter Soldier."

"Are you two ever going to be over that movie."

Piper looked scandalized. "Never!"

"Ok but really, what are you gonna be?" Jason asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "I have a few ideas but nothing especially fantastic. I might just wear my toga."

"Absolutely not!"

"Ok then what do you suggest I be?"

Jason pursed his lips, thinking about it for a second, before he shook his head. "Give me a day or two. I'll figure something out for you."

They left, deep in conversation about possible costumes for Annabeth, and she went back to sending her emails. Deciding her mother's reply could wait, she pulled up a Halloween store website and glanced through their costumes.

 

* * *

"Ok so what are you supposed to be?"

Percy wasn't prepared for Annabeth's outraged look. She was wearing a pale blue dress and a silvery blonde wig that almost reached her butt and she had a tiny stuffed dragon sitting on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, Percy, do you live under a rock?" Hazel asked adjusting her Minnie Mouse ears.

"She's the chick from that show where everyone dies, right?" Leo asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm Daenerys Targaryen. Geez, what do you two watch on tv?"

"I'm a fan of zombies," Percy said.

Leo shrugged. "I don't watch TV, man. Too sedentary."

"To be honest, I'm just impressed you used the word 'sedentary' correctly," Annabeth said over her red plastic cup.

"Hey, I know stuff. I know who Percy's dressed as."

Annabeth gave Percy a once over (solely to check out his costume, thank you very much) and scoffed.

"That's because it's the most predictable choice ever."

Percy made a noise of protest and said, "Hey, I'll have you know Aquaman is awesome."

"He doesn't even have a movie," Hazel pointed out.

"Says Minnie Mouse," Leo added.

Hazel scowled. "Minnie Mouse is like, an icon. Everyone knows who she is."

Annabeth shot Percy a look and the two of them slipped away. Things between Hazel and Leo were known to get heated, if only because of their complicated relationship (almost together was one of the strangest relationships to have with someone and honestly, Annabeth applauded their ability to still be friends).

"You guys take Halloween really seriously here, huh?"

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, it's mostly Jason's and Piper's thing but everyone really gets into it."

They both looked over to where Jason and Piper were holding court by the booze table, both wearing accurate and film-worthy Hogwarts uniforms,complete with wands and everything.

“Apparently,” Percy said amusedly.

Frank nodded at the two of them as he passed in his teddy bear costume (Annabeth couldn't decide if it was supposed to be serious or ironic but it was perfect for him either way).

"So this is where you live?"

Annabeth nodded. "It is. It's nothing special but I like it."

"No, it's great. Much bigger than my place. Plus I can't have pets," he said, nodding at the cat lounging on her couch.

"I still can’t figure out what to call him," she said with a frown.

The cat jumped down from the back of the couch and began to wind around Percy's ankles. When he bent down to scratch the cat's ears, Annabeth could actually hear it purring.

"I think he likes me," Percy said with a dopey grin.

Annabeth laughed. "Ok, cat whisperer, ask him what his name is."

Percy bent down and put his ear up to the cat's face. Annabeth was half expecting the cat to start hissing or to retreat, but it only pushed off with its back legs and rubbed against Percy's cheek.

"He says his name is Blackjack and he loves his new home."

Annabeth shook her head fondly. "You're such a nerd."

"Yes, but a cute nerd," he said giving the cat one last pet.

_Very cute._

Annabeth blinked as the thought crossed her mind. Her traitorous mind.

"If you say so," is what she said aloud.

"Oh I do. And so does Blackjack."

"I think Blackjack just wants attention."

Percy straightened and took a sip of his drink. "I think you might be right." They both watched as the kitten moved through the crowd and rubbed against Reyna's leg.

The doorbell rang and Annabeth hurried over to answer it. She opened the door to a tall, skinny boy with shaggy black hair and a tshirt that said _This is my costume_.

Before Annabeth could ask who he was, Hazel rushed over and enveloped the newcomer in a hug. Annabeth noticed the pink staining his cheeks as Hazel pulled away.

"Annabeth, this is my brother, Nico."

Annabeth's first thought was that the two siblings couldn't be more different. Hazel was lively and vibrant and Nico seemed like he was trying to melt into the ground. Then she noticed that they had the same nose.

"I hope it's ok that I invited him."

"Of course! It's nice to put a face to the name," Annabeth said with a smile. "Hazel talks about you all the time."

Nico glanced at Hazel, who was trying to arrange his hair so it would stay out of his face, and grimaced.

"Lots of good things," Annabeth added quickly.

Nico nodded and Hazel kissed his cheek. Annabeth saw the surprise flicker over his face for just a moment, as if he wasn't used to that sort of display of affection. But he smiled, really truly smiled, at Hazel nonetheless.

"What's going on over here?" Percy asked throwing an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Her skin burned where his fingers brushed her bicep and her stomach turned over not unpleasantly. Percy cleared his throat and pulled his arm back looking embarrassed, which made Annabeth even more embarrassed.

"This is my brother Nico," Hazel said, smothering a smirk. "Nico, this is my friend Percy."

"Oh, hey! We've heard a lot about you."

"You really like talking about me huh?" Nico asked his sister sheepishly.

Hazel just grinned. "What can I say, I like having a big brother."

"So, not into the whole Halloween thing?" Percy asked, nodding at Nico's shirt.

Nico shrugged. "Hazel bought it for me."

"Only because he refused to be Mickey Mouse," Hazel added.

Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh. The image of Nico dressed up as Mickey Mouse that popped into her head was fantastic, but she doubted if he would appreciate the humor in it.

"You should've asked Frank to do matching costumes," Percy said casually. Or at least if Annabeth didn't know him she would have thought it was a casual suggestion.

Annabeth was pretty sure Hazel blushed under all the rouge on her cheeks.

"Speaking of Frank," Hazel said turning to Nico, "you should meet him."

She excused the both of them, pulling Nico along behind her, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"He's lucky to have her," Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth nodded. "I like Hazel. I'm glad she's staying at Webster."

"I do like your costume by the way," he said over his red plastic cup.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You didn't even know who I was supposed to be."

Percy shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't tell you look good."

Annabeth cheeks turned red about three seconds before Percy's.

"You know, like, objectively, aesthetically speaking. It fits you well. And stuff."

Annabeth giggled under her breath as Percy looked anywhere else.

"Well thanks. Your costume looks good too. You know, objectively, aesthetically speaking."

Percy laughed uneasily and cleared his throat.

"I think I see Reyna waving me over. I'll see you later?"

Annabeth nodded, smiling slightly at his flustered tone. As he hurried away she couldn't help but admire the way his tights-and-speedo combo made his butt look.

_You have_ so _got it bad_ , she thought downing the rest of her drink.


End file.
